


The Thief

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brodi meets a Jaegerkin named Razz. <br/>*Dimo and Mama Gkika belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Brodi walked back to where he had been sitting and froze; his seat had been taken and his food was in the process of getting devoured.   
“H-Hoy!”  
The tiger stripped monster wearing a purple beret turned and grinned ,his mouth full of Brodi’s food. “Eetz mine now, darlink.” The thief made a grave mistake when he turned back to enjoy his stolen dinner.   
Brodi was on his back in an instant, pulling the skinny Jaegerkin backwards off the bench. He landed with a thud and came up fighting, both of them growling and baring their teeth as they clawed and bit one another. The fight stopped when the bully found himself pinned to the ground by Dimo, the bigger monster’s teeth ready to tear his throat out.   
“Hy geef hup! Pleaze don’t keel me!”  
Brodi sat back in shock; A Jaeger begging for his life!? That was unheard of!   
He watched as, once released, the striped monster took off sobbing out the door and into the stormy night.   
“Hyu hokay, keed?” Dimo asked, licking blood off his claws.   
“Y-Yezz, b-b-but wh-wh-who v-vaz dot?”  
“Razz, a goot for nottink tief.” Dimo said was he went back to the bar and Brodi stared out the door. 

When Razz got back to Dexter and Jeffery, his night got worse.   
“VHERE’Z DE FOOD, HYU LEEDLE SHEET!” Dexter roared as he picked Razz up and shook him violently. Razz whimpered and looked to Jeffery. Instead of help from the one he thought of as his friend, he got a fist in the gut.   
“Goot job, runt!” Jeffery snarled as he went out to hunt the food the leedle eediot should of swiped for them.   
Dexter threw him to the ground as hard as he could in disgust and followed Jeffery out of the cave, leaving Razz alone with the dying fire. 

As Douglas bandaged Brodi’s wounds and praised him for how he kicked Razz’s ass, Brodi actually felt bad about the fight, like there was something more going on then just a bully stealing his food. As he fell asleep in Douglas arms, he couldn’t stop thinking about the little thief.   
The next morning when Brodi went to take Apple out of his stall, he noticed the red roan was turned facing the stall next door to him, his ears pricked as he nervously stared at the wall. Grabbing a pitch fork, Brodi walked over and peeked in.  
Curled up in a ball under Apple’s blanket and with the barn cat and her kittens curled up on top of him, slept Razz in a nest of hay. He opened his eyes when he sensed Brodi watching him and growled, the cat and kittens vacating their scary bed.   
“Vuck off!” He snarled and cringed as he tried to move.   
Brodi dropped the pitchfork and stepped into the stall, crouching down to be at eye level with him. “H-H-Hy vant t-t-to h-help h-h-hyu.”  
“Vhy?” Razz sat up and glared at him.  
“H-Hyu e-e-eez h-h-hurt.” He gestured at the arm Razz was holding. “M-M-Mama G-Gkika c-can h-h-help h-hyu.”  
“Zhe hatez my gutz.” Razz told him.   
“V-V-Vhy?”  
“Vhy do hyu tink, eediot! Hy schtole her food. “  
“J-J-Juzt a-a-apologize.”  
Razz, his jaw cleanched and his oversized canines visible, nodded and started to whimper.   
“H-Hy’ll g-g-go g-geet her.” Brodi jumped up and took off.   
“T-Tank hyu.” Razz whispered as Brodi disappeared from view. 

“Vhy eez he even here!?” Mama asked aloud as she followed Brodi to the barn.   
They went directly to the stall, Razz cowering at the sight of the tavern keeper. The shape he was in making Mama’s anger melt away and her inner mama bear come out.   
“Vhat happened, sveetheart?’ She asked as sat in the hay next to him, slowly reaching a hand out to rub his back.   
“Dexter und Jeffery.”   
“Doez baztardz!” She growled under her breath.   
Brodi looked at her in confusion.   
“Vild Jaegerkin who hafe turned feral, de vay de vhere een de pazt. Plunderink und pillaginkvithout a care for udderz. Dis poor keed’s pack vas killed und he vandered till he found doez two eediots, am Hy right?”  
Razz nodded, tears pouring down his cheeks as Mama stroked his brown shaggy hair. He lay with his head in her lap, his dirty and torn peasents shirt belted tight across his emaciated body while his pants where held up by a piece of string and his protruding hip bones. The main thing that caught Brodi’s eye was his beautiful markings, black stripes on a burnt orange background. His icy blue eyes betrayed the massive amount of pain he was in.   
“Letz get heem beck to de bar.” Mama said as he stood up with Razz in her arms, Brodi carrying his beret and bedroll. 

“Let me at dot leedle baztard!”  
“Vhy iz he here!?”  
When they entered the bar they got blasted by a chorus of angry Jaegerkin who remembered Razz stealing their food.   
“QUIET!”  
All eyes turned to Mama as she calmed down and went back to her normal color. Razz had his eyes shut and his face buried in her blouse.   
“Vhat, bezidez food, haz dis starvink pup taken from hyu?”  
Silence met her question as they realized the motive for the food swiped from their plates.   
“Nottink, Mama.” A brave soul answered.   
“Goot, den dere iz nottink more to dizcuzz.”  
She marched down the hallway with Brodi following and nervously glancing back at the shocked Jaegerkin. 

She gently set him down on the feather bed in one of her private rooms normally reserved for paying customers. “He needz eet more den Hy need money.”  
When Brodi turned to leave after setting his things down, wanting to give him some privacy. Razz reached out for him and whimpered, “Pleaze, schtay!”  
Mama smiled at them as she left to get her medical supplies and Brodi sat next to him on the bed. Itz goot dot he haz found a friend, she thought to herself as she watched Brodi help him undress. 

“Eetz vorse den Hy taught.” She sighed as looked at all the bruises and cuts he had on his nearly skeletal body.   
Razz was still knocked out from the draught she’d given him so she could reset his arm, which was now splinted and in a sling. It had been badly broken and Brodi had winced at the sounds of the bones going back into place.   
“Eet vill be fine, Hy’ve zeen vorze breakz.” She’d reassured him as she finished tying the sling and began to put some healing cream on his many scrapes and lacerations. Brodi tried to forget that he’d caused some of them. 

“Zorry about de food.” Razz whimpered once he was awake, his stomach audibly growling.   
“Hy und dem forgiff hyu. Now ve need to fix dis.” Mama patted his stomach and left the room.   
Brodi reached out and stroked the drozy Jaegerkin’s ear, Razz purring at the affection he missed so much. Seeing Razz’s ears droop, Brodi asked him why.   
“To-Tony used to do dot, before… before….” He trailed off and started to sob at the memory of his companions dying before his eyes.   
Gathering him in his arms, Brodi gently rocked the upset creature till Mama returned with a tray loaded down with food.   
She set it on the bed and both stepped back as the ravenous Jaeger devoured almost everything within seconds. He pushed a plate with a several large cookies on it towards Brodi and lowered his ears. Brodi smiled and accepted it before bending over to nuzzle his cheek.


	2. Razz and the Rabbit

Razz was restless, the medicine had worn off nearly an hour ago and he was now in agony again. He tossed and turned as he attempted to escape from the pain; his arm was healing, just not fast enough for him. Most Jaegerkin could ignore extreme levels of pain, but he wasn’t one of them.  
He hadn’t realized how loud his whimpering and moaning was till Mama rushed in.  
“Darlink, vhat iz vrong!?”  
He opened his bloodshot eyes and reached out for her. “Eet hurtz zo bat!” He whined.  
She took his hand and kissed it. “Hy’ll geet hyu zome more medicine.” She released his hand and hurried out of the room.  
When she’d left, he slammed his fist into the mattress and stifled a scream of frustration. Vhy am Hy zuch a vimp!?  
He froze as he heard and smelled someone that wasn’t Mama standing at the open door.  
“Go avay!” He snarled.  
Instead of heeding his warning, Brodi walked into the room and stood looking down at him.  
“Hy zaid-“  
“D-D-Dis m-might h-h-help.” Brodi set his rabbit next to him.  
“Vhat do Hy look like, a baby!?”  
“E-E-Eet m-might m-make h-h-hyu f-feel b-b-edder.”  
“How? Eetz schtupid toy!” Razz grabbed it to throw it away, but the softness made him stop.  
It reminded him of something he could barely remember, something he had spent his whole life trying to forget. Without even thinking he hugged the rabbit to himself with his good arm and buried his face in its fur. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he nuzzled the rabbit’s fur.  
It was 1789 and he was three years old. His mother, a common street walker, pried him off the side of her ill fitting dress and told him to be a good boy,and when she came back she’d buy him a toy bear he’d seen in the market. She never did come back and he ended up being raised by the kindly older couple who lived in the house she’d brought him to. They treated him, and the other orphans in their care, like the children they could never have. Showering them with love and toys, sending them to the best school and making sure they had enough to eat. He’d grown up happy and with plenty of friends, but he still missed her and, now a over a century later, his foster parents and all his brothers and sisters.  
Razz opened his eyes when he felt Brodi crawl under the quilt and hug him tightly. “Tank hyu,” he whispered as Mama came back with the medicine. 

Mama smiled down at the two, Razz purring as Brodi nuzzled his cheek and the medicine started to take effect. Brodi kissed his cheek and Razz, smiling, returned it, both holding onto the rabbit.


	3. Meeting The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz meets the rest of the pack.

“No vay am Hy goink out dere!” Razz hissed in response to Brodi asking him to eat with him at the bar. “Dey hate me und vhould not hesitate to tear me limb vrom limb!”  
“P-P-pleaze?”  
“No!”  
“M-Mama z-zayz h-h-hyu n-need t-t-to e-eat-“  
“Hy don’t care vhat she sayz; Hy’m not leavkink dis room!”  
“H-Hyur z-zcared.”  
Razz barred his teeth and pinned his ears, enraged at what he knew was the truth.   
“Jaegerkin are neber “zcared”!”  
“H-H-Hyu a-a-are.”  
Razz refused to look him in the eye and instead stared down at his throbbing arm. Brodi sat on the bed next to Razz and gingerly placed his hand on Razz’s back. Razz stiffened and slowly turned to look at him.   
“Vhy are hyu doink dis? Vhy don’t hyu juzt go down by hyurzelf und leafe me here?”  
“H-Hyu a-a-are o-o-one o-of u-uz.”  
“Do dey know dis?”  
Brodi shook his head.   
“Den vhy do hyu tink dey von’t attack me de minute Hy valk into de room?”  
“D-Dey v-von’t t-truzt m-me.”  
Razz still wasn’t persuaded. “Vhat eef de attack me?”  
“H-H-Hy v-v-vill d-defend h-hyu!” Brodi barred his teeth and displayed his talons.   
“Dey vill be zo imprezed.” Razz rolled his eyes.   
Brodi playfully pushed him onto his back, being careful not to bump his arm. He then began to tickle Razz’s sides, the tiger striped monster yelping and squirming to get away.   
“Hokay! Hokay! Hyu eez force to be reckoned vith!” Razz laughed as Brodi helped him up. 

Razz stood awkwardly in front of the other Jaegerkin, Brodi sitting on Douglas’s lap and beckoning him towards them.   
“Come on, keed, ve von’t hurt hyu!” Dimo pulled out a chair and patted the seat.   
Razz timidly approached, fear evident in his quickly darting eyes. The other Jaegers smiled in an attempt to get the now trembling monster to relax.   
“Zee, ve don’t bite!” Oggie jokingly said as he patted Razz’s back once he had sat down with them.   
Razz nervously smiled as Maxim pushed a plate of food towards him. “Here, hyu need dis.”  
“T-Tank hyu.” Razz then wolfed down the food in front of him while the others looked on approvingly.


End file.
